thedurousfandomcom-20200214-history
The Navakinva Of The Kisvianvian Kaskinva (Durous Branch)
The NKK NKK: (Nakava Kisvianvian Kaskinava) Is a country in Durous:U. Flag: The imperial Ensign The NKK Has Been A Country For What seems to be the longest time, and its proto-form was created in the 1400s in Evian years! When it was first formed after the fall of the Titanic Kuskian Khanate It was but a small country in the river valleys of the Urskain Mountains, During this time, Alexander the Founder (1382-1482), only 19 at the time, Rose up to make Kureskinava world-known city on the river of Kurke, Nearby The River There was gunpowder, and they Stumbled upon these gunpowder deposits and created an early rifle. During his Reign, He faced the hordes of the nearby kingdom of Huactar, With one time he fought them off with his riflemen whom he placed great trust in. He defended Kureskinava tooth and nail until he claimed victory. Then Again During the great 60-year war. Than The First Carolinens, A Unit of Forces trained to march until mid-short range to perform devastating attacks appeared, it was not until much much later did these soldiers work well- as the ones later were fanatical in religion, and the older ones were Athiest. However, this was the past- What about Now? What is the NKK Like now? I'm glad you asked... Politics''' Royalty: The Most Notable Branch of the NKK, Currently ruled by Emperor Alexander with Prince Carolus Acting if he is unable to rule. Any Family members (Uncles, Sisters, Brothers, etc) are Dukes/Dutchesses and are given a portion of land to rule over. Emperor= Emperor Alexvia (On Leave) (Also known as Alexander) The Great Pros: Strategic Mastermind, Great At Dueling, Extremely Honorable. Cons: Not exactly a Diplomat, Sometimes Really hot-headed. Empress= Duchess Liviya (Also known as Lilya) The Grand Pros: Really good spy (If Disguised), Can Blend in with people, Great at Dueling. Cons: Not a Military mastermind, DEFINITELY not a Diplomat. Queen= Queen Cassandria of the Grobsnivian republic. Pros: Pretty good at Diplomacy, Strategic mastermind. Cons: Not good at Spying, and Dueling Heir: Prince Carolus Pros: Strategic Mastermind, Great Leader Cons: Not good at spying or diplomacy King: Sokolov, Skovethik. Council: The other side of NKK Politics Is that of the Council/Grand Council Currently the Number of people (and their Ideologies) in the grand council are: 93 Destroyeritests 5 Democrats 2 Skovathists The Council is Very Comparable, with: 89% Destroyeritist 5% Skovathist 5% Democrat 1% Nationalist The Destroyeritests are a group of Neo-libertarian Monarchists That Were started in 1502, over 100 years after the Kingdom of Glassis was formed. They Belive that to have a truly powerful nation you need an elected and non-elected government (King/Parlement System is an example). They also believe that any other system will only slow down progress and thus attempt to spread it via military means. They are Naturally patriots as they believe they have the most civilized things along with other destroyeritist nations. Military Kisvianvian Space Corps arguably the most important of the forces, the KSC (KSCS= Kisvianvian Space Corps Ship) has the largest vehicles of all of them Including the Ships listed in the statistics section. They also have a large number of space marines to attack other ships with. These marines (such as the 907th devil dogs) are known to be some of the bravest forces out there. Elite Forces: Blue Squadron, Golden Fleet, 907th Devil Dogs. Kisvianvian Infantry Forces The Infantry Forces are the largest of the forces and are responsible for most Land Operations, as they need to get from planet to planet they need to work with the KSC Often. So they respect each other and work together. Elite Forces: White Palace Guards, Carolinens, Winged Hussars. Kisvianvian Armor Forces Known to be some of the toughest armor in the galaxy, the Armor Forces Combine Speed with power to overwhelm foes Kisvianvian Planetary Forces Air, Atmo, and Naval. The NKK Picket Corps The Coast Guard of the NKK, they patrol systems and are a branch off of the Space Corps Relationships With Countries/Regions/People --> Skovethiks Union: Absolute Best Allies until the destruction of both countries. --> Dectar Nation: Trade Partners and allies, Fought Many Wars on the same side. --> Doges: absolute Hatred. they were even false allies. --> Bowjians: Distrust, Possible alliance. -->Marlayans: Could Be Converted into our sphere of influence. allies. -->Themesrin: Unknown -->Everyone else: Neutral The People The People of the NKK Are Mostly Veterans of the military (Everyone Joins the military early on in their life) Therefore Whenever someone invades even civilians may be seen joining the fight against invading forces if and if they are occupied they start resisting for the fatherland. They are mostly destroyeriteists (See Politics Section) and patriots, there is also a major alien population from their allies who bring other views and values, Such as the Skovethik Population (Who Bring Skovathisim) and Dectar Population (Democratic). whenever someone does not like serviceman (Police, Military, etc) The medium-sized, corrupt, well-organized government juggles the competing demands of Defense, Industry, and Education. It meets to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Kureskinava. and the tax rate is 11% of all money for all citizens. The hard-nosed, hard-working, cynical population work in many places. The business area is broadly diversified and led by the Arms Manufacturing industry, with major contributions from Information Technology, Book Publishing, and Furniture Restoration. Their Schooling is a mixture of natural education and Military Education with Marksmanship and math right next to each other, they may also choose courses that are optional, however, each student must choose one of them. and it is not written however most student's max is 4. Skodeve is the animation style of the NKK- It is more realistic than most animation styles, and is good for war -themed shows Major Businesses: The Kisvianvians have many businesses, as most countries do. The main ones are: KSI Megacorp (Now with 80% more DI!), McRenoldos, ReligiTech, SOC Foundation. Statistics Population: Unknown Durous Military: 141 Infantry Sector Armies 92 VT Sector Armies 42 Motorized Sector Armies 2 Carolinen Sector Armies Galactic Rank: 1 Multiversal Military Rank: 2 MIR: 2 Largest Ship Classes (In order) Universe Class Hypernova Class (Hypertitan) Titan Class (Titan) Destroyerite Class (Titan) Grobsnivian Class (Titan) National Anthem: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gwj9YPmrLsQ Colonies Graca: The colony of Graca is the largest and most advanced NKK Colony. it started as an Outer colony in Checia and grew until it was the most well known Colony. Tootonia: Tootonia is a colony in outer durous where Research is the largest industry due to many barren worlds for testing. Hurotuia: Hurotuia is a colony renowned for its military training facilities, it is located in inner durous. Tuiatia: An economically advanced colony located in outer durous. Tuacia: a densely populated colony in outer durous. Buvaria: A Small Colony in inner durous with the most accurate marksman ratios of the colonies Hucria: Another Densely populated Colony Luniana: A Outer Colony used for testing purposes Kironatua: What Remains of the Doge empire was split up between the victors, who each had a portion, this is the NKK Portion. Archetype: Transmitting room: Royal, looks like where a royal governor would sit. Start of transmitting: War: "You will be defeated!" Disliked: "Ehh? What do you want?" Neutral: "Hand your documents over then pull into docking bay number 92" Friendly: "I Remember you, you are no threat" Allied: "Hello again! You may come and go as you please." voice: Like if the Russian accent mixed with the German one. Philosophy: Force. Description: "Royal Nations fight for gain and for what's right. they have vast armies and large empires" Superpower: "Victory Via strength" Sends forces to capture every Rival in a 50-parsec distance Likes: You took over different Empires You think like us (Warriors, Diplomats, Scientists, knights) You Helped us You Fought our enemies You Formed an Alliance You Started trading You Broke galactic code` Dislikes: You Fought us You Are not proven (Besides Knights, Warriors, Diplomats, and scientists) Destroyed our ships Not protecting allied ships We Distrust Strangers Intruding on our planets Alignment: Lawful Neutral The History of the NKK Kingdom of Glassis Period: (1401-1992) King Alexander the founder: (1382-1482) Founded the kingdom of glassis, fought off an army of 7000 with only 500, and invented the musket in 1452. King Peon the Conqueror: (1642-1731) Conquered the nations of Gratcha and Cretis, Invaded Tons of Islands, Died in a battle. King Cheon The scientist (1703--1908): Invented the very first spaceship in 1907 just before he died. King Leonchia the great: (1892-2071) Conquered The world. Formed the Glassis Interstellar Empire.' Glassis Interstellar Empire Period: (1992-3020) Emperor Leonchia the great: (1892-2071) Found the GIE/NKK’s Sister nation, the Grobsnivian Republic, invaded several nations larger than the GIE. Emperor Hevis the Ist:(2051-2301) Expanded the GIE to 50 Systems. Emperor Hevis the 2nd: (2251-2502) Expanded the GIE to 100 Systems. Emperor Chasion the Inventor: (2402-3020) Things Invented during his reign: Life Preservation Tech, First Laser weapons, and Genetic Creation/modification. Also made the NKK. The NKK Period: (3020-) Emperor Chasion the Conqueror:(2080-500000) Invaded the entire galaxy, and two others. Improved Life preservation tech. Emperor Alexander the great: (409099-) (Current Year: 612,812) Current Leader, Invaded and Allied multiple universes, expanded into durous, and Perfected Life Preservation Tech. Language and music (So far) Popular army marches: (Du Ungin Scooner!) Du ungin Schooner, Glassis. (The Beautiful Homeland, Glassis) Iana Tuginatah du Stagh Bosil. (Once More The sun arises) Vas du sgathian kom (As The army comes) ' ' Nyestam du dem kom! (No more do they come!) ' ' (Chorus) Eng Trik dem und Dem fil (We Trick Them And they fail) Und Du ungin Schooner, Glassis. (And The Beautiful Homeland, Glassis) Talag ru nyesta mon! (Shall Fall no more!) ' ' Le Shizkia, Le Shizkia! Un Dushkia oh dunika (Wake up, Wake up! And hear the call) Thrue Coul tru chas sgagen triska (Our Call to arms sings proudly) “Un Freska! Tugen un Barbon!” (Our Freedom! Or our death!) (Repeat, with varying lyrics) ' ' (Het’s Hwo) ' ' “Yeahava, Yesha kiduaga! Yesha kiduaga! Die Voldga Herta! Het’s hwo! Het’s hwo!” ' ' “Yah, Suagca Uaha en Troja! Gund Het sa Herta ha!” “Yah, Suagca Uaha en Troja! Gund Het sa Herta ha! Yeas Saug say us is ga! Und! Und! Und!” “Gaas Sig us sig tied! Ve sch te goly gire!” ' ' “Yeahava, Yesha kiduaga! Yesha kiduaga! Het’s hwo! Het’s hwo!” ' ' “Yah, Suagca Uaha en Troja! Gund Het sa Herta ha!” “Yah, Suagca Uaha en Troja!!” ' ' “Yeahava, Yesha kiduaga! Yesha kiduaga! Die Voldga Herta! Het’s hwo! Het’s hwo!” Glory ua die Kisvianvia Kaskinva die holy Alveachanver ' ' “Yah, Suagca Uaha en Troja! Gund Het sa Herta ha!” “Yah, Suagca Uaha en Troja! Gund Het sa Herta ha! Yeas Saug say us is ga! Und! Und! Und!” “Gaas Sig us sig tied! Ve sch te goly gire!” ' ' “Yeahava, Yesha kiduaga! Yesha kiduaga! Het’s hwo! Het’s hwo!” ' ' “Yah, Suagca Uaha en Troja! Gund Het sa Herta ha!” “Yah, Suagca Uaha en Troja!!” ' ' “Nactinin tu tunan!” ' ' “Yeashe Eigh Duriga! Yeashe euch duriga! Yeas Saug say us is ga! Und! Und! Und! Yeashe Eigh Duriga! Yeashe euch duriga! Yeas Saug say us is ga! Und! Und! Und!” (Repeat) ' ' Rule Glassis The Imperial State needs you citizens of freedom, For we must defend our land! Our allies depend on defense and we shall provide. For thou shall sing thy praise: Rule, Glassis! Glassis shall rule thy, From the great beyond to the core of your planet Rule, Glassis! Glassis shall rule thy, From the great beyond to the core of your planet (Break for one minute) We shall not let thy enemies go further, As we shall defend our land! Our allies depend on defense and we shall provide. For thou shall sing thy praise: Rule, Glassis! Glassis shall rule thy, From the great beyond to the core of your planet Rule, Glassis! Glassis shall rule thy, From the great beyond to the core of your planet (One Minute Break) Our allies depend on defense and we shall provide. For thou shall sing thy praise: Rule, Glassis! Glassis shall rule thy, From the great beyond to the core of your planet Rule, Glassis! Glassis shall rule thy, From the great beyond to the core of your planet Rule, Glassis! Glassis shall rule thy, From the great beyond to the core of your planet Rule, Glassis! Glassis shall rule thy, From the great beyond to the core of your planet Rule, Glassis! Glassis shall rule thy, From the great beyond to the core of your planet Rule, Glassis! Glassis shall rule thy, From the great beyond to the core of your planet Rule, Glassis! Glassis shall rule thy, From the great beyond to the core of your planet Rule, Glassis! Glassis shall rule thy, From the great beyond to the core of your planet (Gott mint unds) An Eagle stands with its comrades One of a thousand more and they shall turn the tide as..... Gott Mint Unds! (Gods With Us!) As We all stand united! Gott Mint unds! Against the storm! Gott mint unds! As we march! The Lion Falls back, and we prepare for the attack And we are put to test on the battlefield however we shall win as.... Gott Mint Unds! (Gods With Us!) As we all stand united Gott Mint Unds! (Gods With us!) Against the storm, Gott Mint Unds! (Gods With us) As we rage in the fire! Gott Mint Unds! (Gods With Us!) As we all stand united Gott Mint Unds! (Gods With us!) Against the storm, Gott Mint Unds! (Gods With us) As we march! Gott Mint Unds! (Gods With us) Gott Mint Unds! (Gods With us) Gott Mint Unds! (Gods With us) Gott Mint Unds! (Gods With us) ' ' '' Anthem: *Played to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yD4cTJR5nz8) Le Shizkia, Le Shizkia! Un Dushkia oh dunika (Wake up, Wake up! And hear the call) Thrue Coul tru chas sgagen triska (Our Call to arms sings proudly) “Un Freska! Tugen un Barbon!” (Our Freedom! Or our death!) ' ' (Chorus) Ur Gungen Talug Shug nun talth (Our Children Shall Sing Once more) “Un Freska! Tugen un Barbon!” (Our Freedom! Or our death!) Nongth Gal tuen croth bidders (None Shall Cross our Borders) Tugen Hooth Barbon! (Or face death!) ' ' Elagono ur gungen talug prothcuther (Thus our Children Shall Prosper) Noce Agaln tun Talug die frogrc (Not once again shall the forces) Hugan Evul Banzai ungon un bidders (Of Evil Charge Upon our Borders) ' ' (Chorus) Ur Gungen Talug Shug nun talth (Our Children Shall Sing Once more) “Un Freska! Tugen un Barbon!” (Our Freedom! Or our death!) Nongth Gal tuen croth bidders (None Shall Cross our Borders) Tugen Hooth Barbon! (Or face death!) ' ' Uria das Cragen Talug Attuc (Only The Crazy Shall attack) Dases Evul Empires Talug Flah (Those Evil Empires Shall fall) Wala Shavo Walch! (We Will Fight) Wala Shavo Walch Unter die bidders in clast (We Will Fight Until the Borders are Cleansed) (Chorus) Ur Gungen Talug Shug nun talth (Our Children Shall Sing Once more) “Un Freska! Tugen un Barbon!” (Our Freedom! Or our death!) Nongth Gal tuen croth bidders (None Shall Cross our Borders) Tugen Hooth Barbon! (Or face death!) ' ' Language: Ya=Day Ar=Of ' Marquies De=Lady/Lord Ragnarok = Apocolypse pech =Speak Veagan=Weakling uy = Is uuth = With Tuaka=Godess Kuik=Holy ia=one un=two Ku=Way tuc=three sunca=four Ungin= Beautiful Du= The Schooner= Homeland Gott=Gods Gogt=God Mint=With Unds=Us Ouataha=Onwards Unza=We’ll Kak =Take Dems =their Lands=Area ' ' Jenni Jogiean=Bs Varder= Guard Gran=Grand Kohskir=Council Dar = are Dem = They Koshked =Owned Via =By Pushian = People Nagcht(s)=Night(s) jader Gor= Father lord Svede E=may Help Femci jorgen=In our victory Femmi E,= Lord Thy Fromi Te, Will be Done for Skovde Jugah! For the king! Vuckar=Armored Tuak=Tracked Vehicle Locit=Nobility Un=Of Blad=Sword Allo=Hello Hurot= Hero, short for myersirvina uia=Land of Yer=You Aire=are Stupd=Stupid Chor=For Glachis=Glory Toi=You Chav=have a cho=of Glassis=The old name for the NKK Atuar(S)=Amature(S) nuvian=Morning Gudia= Good En=The Hact=Last Victoria=Victory Cus= us Allen=Armor/Tank Havianone=anyone Ganstator= Translator Gat= What Gavian= Captain Hy= they vo= know Havacic= galactic Chasic= basic Gaas = We Hav= are tou= you Sig = sing us =all Tied = this Ve= We all sch = Strike te =Their goly = Capital Gire =now Die= The Voldga= Victory Yeas = Frontline Herta= March! Saug= We say = shall us =Until is = our ga! =loss! Und!= A Shout used to declare victory Yeashe= Ready Eigh=Each Duriga=Time euch= Victorious Gund=Men Het=on sa=a Herta= March ha!=Ha! Troja= Front Uaha=From Sua+gca= And Here Yesha= Comrades Yeshia=comrade kid=prepare ua=for ga= battle. Junst= Finest Kiduaga=Prepare for battle Yeahav= Soldier Yeahava= Soldiers Het’s hwo!= let’s go! Kashaha= Enemy/Enemies Hivanc=Think Assac=assault Akkac=Attack Alveachanver=Alexander Inchashies=Industries Skientic=scientific Voudth=would Suider=Spider Yacht=Not Yeachter=never Yestiva=Yes Myersivia= Hero Hato = yellow Havo=Hello Wate = red Kiwake = with Gwate = wait Twip = Twitter Weta = Facebook Waij = Xbox Natheana = Nintendo jhara= Killjoy Kisvianvia= Destroyerite Hunzie= milk Bark=tree Hap=cruiser Wap=destroyer Tap=battleship Depio = enemy Banzi= charge Infi= doom Tato = fact Gichi = school Wizoo= up Canco = whatut Hinto = blue Hinza= Brown Wato = great Nita= people Clata= green Ratta= black Nictu= rock sivan= fire Fniv= (data redacted) bolosinav= a grand admiral in the NKKSC, in reference to the greatest destroyerite admiral ever. Urmungay= Your mom is great Nictunan tu tunan!= Victory or death! Kure= New Skina= Destroyerite Va= City Hiviana= Hello/Greetings Nava= Universal kinva= Protector ' ' Kshia=is Vas= That Das= That’s Vodia=vodka ' ' Kaskinva= Imperial State Ve= we Disa= did Su= it En= the Tiska= threat Si= is Cun= done Ve=Be Cu= To Jo=So Victariam= Victory Danke= Thank You Kinzi= Really Ahka= Interesting Ki= I Ahki= Insist Ke= You ru= do Kantice Tchare kare=are Co=No Chone=One jhere= here Herie=Very Chince=Nice Cof=of Kan/Kanly=Man/Manly Kusir=Sir Cukichivitan=Colonize Suchid=Politics Glary=War Credit=Money Cnanc=Bank Gconomics=Economics Hivin=Greet Ever=Immortal N/A=Corruption 9/52=Murder 1/11=Crime 1/88=Criminal Law and order Ruchurn=Defense Ruchland=Homeland security 9/82=Terrorist Hvarchia=Attack Tercher=Fear Conflactin=Conflict Liberal=Liberal Conservative=Conservative Orwell=Authoritarian Orwellity=Authorities Libertarian=Liberataran Schy=Spying Chyin=Treason Cuniversal=International The Stiner Republic=The Stiner Republic Trubinal=Democracy/republic N/A=Constitution Creduction=Production Cuducus=Engineering WMD=WMD Communist zucria=Work for the better of the people Zucria=Propaganda Toilied=Spoiled Dictitors=Dictatorship Cylat=Worshiped (bad) Natinel=Patriotism/t Natin=Nationalist/m Tukae=Diplomatic Cuckar=Zombie Yaskar=Alien Tuathis=Nuclear Butah=Disaster Uhn?=Why? Gu=You Id=idiot! Ugar=Are Wiska=Drunk Badg=Rap/Bad music Gad=Bad Gut=Pop (good) (Jimi Buffet) Bagt=Pop(bad) (Taylor Swift) Gud=Rock Guther=Metal Hav=Heavy Ikoirna = Iron Steieal=Steel Elumua=Aluminum Uraga=Erika Husch=Power Asha=Speed Vuc=Armor ie/Mei=I/me Wushia=wanna Cussia=Classic ' ' Category:Destroyerite Category:Civilisations Category:The Enclave